bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade (Bratz)
Jade, nicknamed Kool Kat, is one of the four original Bratz dolls. She also owns a pet cat named Mica. Jade, like Sasha, plays a more secondary role, making the two deuteragonists, not protagonists. She has appeared more rarely in recent collections, and often when Sasha is not part of that specific collection. Full Name: Jade Alicia Smith Personality Always on the cutting edge of cool, Jade is the ultimate fashionista! After checking out the latest fashion mags, the trendiest boutiques and the thrift stores, Jade always manages to put together looks that are completely unique and look like one ‘Kool Kat!’. She is a fashion inspiration to her friends, she is calm, and she has a great sense of adventure and humor. For Bratz magazine, Jade is the Fashion Editor. Appearance She has a varying set eye colors which are usually brown or green, black hair that has been portrayed as blue, brown, and silver, and a light skin tone but has been sen as pale and tan. Jade is also from an Asian, most likely Japanese, heritage. Style Jade has a unique, yet trendy, sense of style. She loves anything new and quirky cool, as well as the hippest styles. She enjoys shopping at trendy boutiques and thrift stores and always manages to put together very cool outfits. Her favorite accessories are wristbands and earrings. Jade is the ultimate fashionista because of the way she takes chances with fashion and uses it to express herself. Relationships She has had many admirers such as Dylan, Iden, and Koby. Cloe: Jade has known Cloe since they were babies meaning they have a sister relationship. Jade sometimes gives Cloe advice and is always by her side when Cloe needs it. They also sing together. Yasmin: Just like her relationship with Cloe and Sasha, she has a sister relationship with her. They both watch each others' backs and they both sing together in their group the Bratz. Sasha: They have known each other since they were little and they both deeply care for each other. They are both in a singing group. Dana Meygan Fianna Jade (Bratzilla): Jade J'adore is Jade's witchy cousin. Her personal relationship with her has never been stated. Jason & Bonnie : Jade's parents Maci: Jade's cousin. Tyla: Jade's sister. Mica: Mica is Jade's lovable pet cat. She and Mica share a mutual loving relationship. It was stated in the episode Pet Show that Jade has had her since she was a little kitten, and that she curls up on her bed every night when they sleep. Gallery Cartoon/TV Series Girlz Really Rock Drummer Jade.gif|Drummer Jade Strawberry Jacket Jade.PNG|Strawberry Jacket Jade Mika and jade.png Jadetv.jpg Jade's Dream.jpg (Please don't add any images to the gallery) Bratz Desert Jewelz Jade.jpg Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Kool Kat (Jade).jpg Cam App Jade.jpg Forever Diamondz Jade.jpg Featherageous Jade (Cartoon).PNG Jade.jpg Jade.png 1332px-Jade.png Jade Rock Angelz.jpg Jadeprincess.jpg Jade1.jpg Jadebratz.jpg XpressitJade.jpg AllGJade.jpg P4fjade.png Jadefp.jpg Bratz-designed-by-doll-jade-1-.jpg Jadekidz.jpg Babyzjade.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 7th Edition Jade.jpg Bratz Party Jade Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Party Jade Logo.jpg Bratz Party Jade.jpg Bratz Party Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Jade.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Jade Doll.jpg Bratz X-Press It Jade Back.jpg Bratz Sun Kissed Summer Jade.jpg Bratz Sun Kissed Summer Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Jade.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Jade Doll 2.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Jade.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Girls Nite Out Jade.jpg Bratz Girls Nite Out Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Live In Concert Jade.jpg Bratz Genie Magic Jade.JPG Bratz Rock Angelz Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Funky Fashion Makeover Jade.jpg Bratz Rock Jade.jpg Bratz Rock Jade Doll.jpg Bratz The Movie Jade in Fashion Design.jpg Bratz All Glammed Up Jade.jpg Bratz All Glammed Up Funky Fashion Makeover Jade.jpg Bratz Beach Party Jade.jpg Bratz Costume Party Jade.jpg Bratz the Movie Jade.jpg Bratz Cowgirlz Jade Back.jpg Bratz Cowgirlz Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Cowgirlz Jade.jpg Bratz Fashion Pixiez Jade Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Flashback Fever Jade Back.jpg Bratz Flashback Fever Jade.jpg Bratz Hot Summer Dayz Jade.jpg Bratz Iconz Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Iconz Jade.jpg Bratz Girlz Really Rock Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Summer Vacation Jade.jpg Bratz Movie Starz Jade Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Movie Starz Jade.jpg Bratz Nighty-Nite Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Nighty-Nite Jade.jpg Bratz Pampered Petz Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 2nd Edition Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 2nd Edition Jade.jpg Bratz Sleepin' Style Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Sleepin' Style Jade.jpg Bratz Slumber Party Jade.jpg Bratz Tokyo a Go-Go Jade Doll.jpg Bratz4 Jade.gif Bratz Spring Break Jade Back.jpg Bratz Spring Break Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Spring Break Jade.jpg jade-onthemic.jpg jade-onthemic2.jpg Lil' Bratz Spring Break Blitz Jade.jpg Bratz Spring Fling Jade 2.jpg Bratz Spring Fling Jade.jpg Jungle jade.jpg Bratz The Movie Jade in Fashion Design.jpg Bratz The Movie Janel Parrish Wall Paper.jpg Kool Kat.png Bratz 1960s Jade Trading Card.jpg Bratz 1980s Jade Trading Card.jpg Bratz Disco Jade Trading Card.jpg Bratz Jade Trading Card.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Jade Trading Card.jpg 1060019328_b899d0ec61_o.jpg|Jade in Class Bratz Fashion Pixiez Wallpaper Jade.jpg Jade Kool Catz.jpg Media She is voiced by Soleil Moon Frye, Alexandra Carter, Brittany Wilson, Britt Irvin in the Television series, video games and some movies. She was portrayed by Janel Parrish in the 2007 Bratz: The Movie film. Category:Characters Category:Princess Category:Diamondz Category:Female Characters Category:Bratz Category:Females Category:Bratz: Starrin' & Stylin' Category:Fashion Pixiez